Depending on the Weather
by that1summer
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Does not follow Bleach story line at all. I used some of the original narrative but changed A LOT. Don't flame because it doesn't match up! Just something I wrote when I was bored. ToshiroxOC. RukiaxIchigo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01.

"Brother! Brother!"

Silence; complete silence as the wolf's paws landed lightly upon the broken earth. He steps off first, and offers her a hand but she kindly refuses. She puts her first foot upon the ground and then the second follows. She walks slowly, almost gliding toward them. From each step she takes, an assortment of flowers blossom from the ground. Leaving a trail of footprints in bundles of flowers, almost as if Mother Nature herself refused to let her precious feet touch the cold, dead, earth on which Isien had stained with the blood of the innocent. They had risked their lives for a friend, a sister, and a comrade. Everyone was in awe; they were never told much about her nor had an encounter with her grace, but her presence alone said who she was. The Grand Master Kai stood before them. She knelt before Byakuya and lightly touched his forehead, upon impact his body pulsated and he gasped a breath like he had been awakened from death. She smiled as they made eye contact. His mind returns to when they first met.

"Your Grace, I am Byakuya Kuchiki and it is an honor to meet you."

Overtaken by her beauty, he boldly steps forward to kiss her hand only to be met with the scent of a steel blade. Toushiro stands in a nonchalant pose, his sword drawn against Byakuya's neck; his eyes glare daggers into his audacious opponent.

"You'll have to excuse Toushiro's sword, contrary to what you may think, it's for your own protection."

She steps back with the grace of a delicate bird. She glides toward the window, her blonde curls caressing her cheeks. The most powerful being in all existence stood mere feet away from him, and in the form of a woman no less. It all made sense to him; power is the most tempting thing in any man's life, the very thing that men lust for, that men kill for. Now power stood before him in a solid form, a woman. What could be more tempting?

"Her skin is her greatest defense. She alone is pure, and if someone tainted," he raised an eyebrow at Byakuya, "or someone of sin, were to touch her…their skin would burn with a fire more powerful than that of the sun. If one is pure, they will have a sensation of pleasure, tranquility and joy like no other."

Byakuya was bothered at the tone of familiarity that Toushiro used when he spoke of such pleasure, but quickly realized that it was not out of boasting that Toushiro told him this so openly. He knew this would present itself as a test, a test of how pure he really was. Byakuya understood what Toushiro really meant, that he would have to earn the right to become close to her.

"You'll be alright." She stood up and looked to Rukia. "Do take care of your brother, he can be quite reckless." Rukia nodded respectfully still in awe of who stood before her. The Grand Master Kai, Princess Ayeka, Her Majesty, all these titles she was commonly called all meant one thing. She was the highest of the high, the top dog of the spirit world, and the head of the soul reaper society. Her power could not be rivaled, until now. Ayeka walked over to the young boy surrounded by his human friends, the orange haired one desperately trying to heal him. She ran her fingers through her hair until one hair came loose between her fingers. She placed the hair in the boy's hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, tie this hair around the hilt of your sword, and your sword will have my protection." He drowsily accepted the long golden hair and collapsed back into exhaustion. As she began to walk away, Rukia used what courage she had left to speak up.

"What now!? Isien has power like never before, but what does that even mean!?"

Ayeka turned her head to the side and spoke calmly to the frantic soul reaper.

"With the little show that Isien just performed, he wanted to send a clear message. A clear message to me."

"And what message would that be?"

"Check."

Ayeka turns back toward Toushiro and her trusted wolf Suboshi who were waiting patiently. She mounts the silver wolf and leaves without a sound. The soul reapers desperately try to soak in the events of the day and then proceed back as well.

Toushiro enters Ayeka's private room and leans casually against an adjacent wall. Ayeka sits in the dark with one lone candle at her side on the window sill.

"You knew didn't you?" She looks in his direction. "You knew Isien was given the offer by them?" She laughs and runs her fingers through her hair trying to diffuse the knot in her stomach.

"I was the one who set things up. I allowed Isien to be put in the situation where he was given the offer. I honestly wasn't sure how he would respond." Her smile turned to a frown. "But isn't it funny how a man will throw away all he has, if given the chance to kill a woman who simply wants to help the flowers grow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02.

When humans die, they go to the spirit world where their pre-determined destination is given to them. But some humans, especially those who are victims to murder, or die with hatred and fear in their hearts stay on earth. These souls are weighed down by the overwhelming negative energy that has occupied them during their life or right before their time of death. Therefore, they cannot pass onto the spirit world and are stuck in the world of the living. They usually lose all human characteristics except speech and emotion. They walk around in monster-like forms causing mischief and trouble for the living. They don't remember ever being alive, or why they are so full of anger, but what they do know is that they like to destroy. These creatures are known as Hollows.

There is a special part of the spirit world known as the Soul Society, created especially to handle such creatures. The soul society is made up of Soul Reapers. They have never been to realm of the living before; they are born and raised in the soul society and trained to become elite fighting soul reapers. After excruciating tests and training they are assigned to squads under captains who will guide them as they handle soul society affairs. They are often sent to the realm of the living in which they are to destroy and sometimes capture Hollows who are causing trouble. Normal humans cannot see, hear, or even sense the presence of Hollows, and when they do it is seen as an encounter with a 'ghost'.

Unfortunately for the Hollows, when they are slain by a soul reaper's ZanBakTou (specials soul reaper sword, each unique to its owner and very difficult to master) their soul does not pass on to the spirit world, they are destroyed. Some Hollows are not just walking zombies who moan and have large teeth and fangs, many of them are extremely powerful and intelligent. They can combine to create a stronger Hollow, or consume those with high spiritual pressure (energy) to become more powerful.

They are always feeding off of human energy and sometimes penetrate into the soul society were they cause even more trouble and gain the power of soul reapers, in which case they become nearly invincible. They often try to break the strong bond between the squads of soul reapers in order to weaken the soul society so that they may roam free.

They have given one of the strongest soul reapers, Captain Isien, and offer of power he could not refuse. Blinded by his lust for power beyond his control, Isien accepted and joined the enemy, only to be controlled by them as they use his power for their own purposes. Ayeka, the Grand Master Kai (her most formal title), is the overseer of the soul society. She is the most powerful being known to anyone, and yet rarely displays her power openly. She does not even report to the highest council of the spirit world. Her leadership and knowledge is undeniable and so she is a frequent target of enemies and even of allies who wish to push their strength beyond hers. She is also said to be the kindest of all souls, with the power to protect all of whom she wishes. Ayeka is not a soul reaper, but does not need such powers or training to destroy a Hollow if it is necessary.

She slams the files down on the desk. Her anger is felt by everyone in the room, yet she speaks calmly. "I leave, for almost two months. And I return to find temples destroyed, the soul society in a state of panic and disorder, and soul reaper blood spilled on my steps."

The Captains of the squads were all knelt around her, their heads hung in shame and their eyes cast down to the floor.

"Well done."

The heads of the Captains lift slowly and out of sync, realizing her words were said without sarcasm and her smile genuine. The confused faces looked to each other for answers but to no avail.

"You did the best that could have been expected from you. It is not an easy task for an army to function or be organized without its general. But then again, that's why you're not an army."

They smiled back at her.

Perhaps with her return, things would be alright, things could be…alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03.

Ayeka lay awake in her bed; she looked over at Toushiro who sat feet away from her. He sat up against the wall clenching his sword between his hands as it rested on his shoulder. She looked at him admiringly. He had sworn to stay awake, but with the exhaustion of the day on his shoulders, he fell asleep in less than an hour. It was not the norm that he would stay and watch her in her room while she slept, but she was no longer safe.

She turned her head toward the window, he was here. She walked outside casually, her silky robe danced around her legs in the wind. Her hair reflected the light from the moon, giving off an effervescent glow that surrounded her. The scene could be compared to that of an angel appearing down from heaven. And there he stood.

His head was down, his eyes cast down to the mucky earth. His frayed bangs covered his glasses, leaving a dark shadow over the brim of his nose. All that could be seen clearly was the daunting, clown-like smile plastered across his face. His teeth shining back at her mockingly. From a distance, one might claim to have seen the power of good and evil in a face off. The static in the air was intense, and almost intoxicating.

"Hello Isien." She spoke first, without caution.

"Why my dear Princess, it's been too long. You'll have to excuse my inhuman composure, for I've changed quite a bit."

His smiled remained, as his head cocked up to stare at her. She brushed off his threatening words and studied him well, it had been a while. She stepped forward, he didn't flinch. With his silent permission she stepped closer, and stared into his eyes. He did not become uncomfortable or hesitant like so many others, he had nothing to fear. She looked into his very soul to see if there was anything left of Isien to save. Suddenly a ZanBakTou sliced through the air and into the ground angrily in the spot where Isien once stood. He had quickly dogged and moved behind her. He hovered above her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"15 love, my serve again…"

He almost sang the words, like a tease a child would use, and then vanished into thin air. Toushiro approached to retrieve his ZanBakTou from the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare him off…he just got a little too close." Toushiro withdrew his sword and looked to Ayeka with an apologetic smirk. Ayeka returned his remark with a frown of her own, as she looked up into the stars.

"Isien is gone. He is merely a marionette, and for this I can morn no longer. But I am worried there will be others…"

"The others are loyal to you, and to each other! They will not make the same mistake Isien did!"

"Some are more loyal to their captains who raised them, then to me. What about Momo? She would die for Isien, even after knowing what has become of him…"

Toushiro is silenced by the mentioning of his sister, whose loyalty to Isien is undeniable. Even his "fake death" which he set up almost tore her to pieces.

"I'm sorry. Things will be alright…"

She touched his cheek and brought his eyes to hers.

"I have a few tricks of my own…"

She winked at him, making him blush. But he smiled at his new found hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04.

There had been a new face wandering the spirit world; one that she hadn't met yet. Rukia had given her powers to a human. The same human Ayeka had given her lock of hair to. After seeing the damage a human could cause with soul reaper powers, she became instantly fascinated with him. Rukia was on trial before the Great Council. There was no doubt in her mind she would be put to death. She had broken one of the greatest laws you could break. But when it comes to death sentences in the spirit world, it takes time. Death here is not like human world death. There is no after party. If you die, you cease to exist. The end is really the end.

Isien had been flying below the radar and there wasn't much word or activity regarding him. He took a back seat to Rukia's case. Ichigo would fight for her; that was clear. But he was coming to a point of exhaustion and having doubts he could actually win. But he was willing to die trying.

He walked in a confused manner toward the main temple where the trial would be held. Everything was working against him. No matter how far he walked the temple stayed the same distance from him. He had been going for hours. Someone was keeping him away. Soul reapers were ordered to use their powers against him and keep him from the trial. A real good use of their time I'm sure. He had been unknowingly walking in circles.

Sweat dripped from his brow. As we walked the repetitive wall on his left changed. He stopped. A section of the wall was overgrown with wild flowers who's roots and vines weaved in and out of the stones until you could see them no more. The flowers crept over the wall and spilled out onto the walkway at his feet. A large slice of paradise lay here on the stone, basking in the sunlight.

He walked through the flowers and stopped in the center. He knelt to touch one of the flowers and caressed her check. She sat up from where she lay. Her skin was soft and glowing. Wild flowers embraced her curves and covered what needed to be covered. Pink and blue bursts of glittering pollen and powder decorated her skin. Her hair curled wildly down her back, a golden yellow that put the sun to shame. Flowers intertwined throughout her locks. She was a flower come to life. He stood and swayed to one side, suddenly dizzy. She stood and steadied him. He looked at her dazed but relaxed.

"You…I know you?" His words slurred and fatigued.

"Shhh, its alright." Her words surrounded his head like a velvet blanket and he listened intently under her euphoric gaze.

"Tell me Ichigo, why did you sign the contract?"

He thought hard, the contract Rukia had, he signed in blood, and then he was….

"I…"

She touched his cheek; he was still holding hers.

"I was stupid. I don't know…I was just…"

She smiled. She could feel his honesty.

"What did you get in return?"

He met her eyes again sadly.

"Heartache."

She frowned knowingly. She knew what that was like and could empathize.

The misery sobered him. He backed away and turned his back to her. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of Rukia in that cell. She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen. You didn't do it for greed, or power…you did it for love…"

He turned toward her again and she smiled back brightly.

"…and that puts God on your side."

Her eyes penetrated his soul. He felt empowered. He smiled back at her and nodded. He took a deep breath and began running again toward the temple, already gaining more ground than all the hours before combined. He had gotten a new wind and wasn't stopping till he won.

She sat down in the little field, looking around at all the smiling faces she had created. She smiled back. It felt good to help him. He was so full of life, so full of love. She wished she could fight for someone too, just to feel those sensations.

He knelt down and took her chin in his hand. Their hearts raced in sync with each other. He kissed her softly at first. As he began to savor her taste, he wanted more. He put his hand around her waist and pushed her to him, completely filling any space left between them. She ran her fingers through his hair. He began to kiss her with more force, with more hunger. They parted for a second of air but even that was too long for them to be apart.

They came at each other with more intensity than before, as passion radiated from their bodies. The wind blew in praise of this moment and the sweet aura of the flowers blanketed them in a world of their own. Finally, before suffocation could claim theses lovers' hearts, they parted. He laid back into the flowers, put his arm out toward her, and tilted his head to the side, leaving a perfect spot just for her against his body. She lay back and put her head on his chest; he wrapped his arms around her and they breathed heavily.

She had seen the passion and love in the human's eyes and sat there in her flowers longing for those feelings herself. And so her white haired angel came and whisked her away from those sad feelings and brought her to a place of exhilaration and happiness.

He put all of his love for her into passionate kisses. He told her everything she wanted to know from him. That he would fight for her, that he would die for her, and that he lives for her. She closed her eyes and tried to copy his breathing. She wanted to be one with him in every way. He lay looking down at her biting his lip trying to stop smiling.

They had kissed before, but he knew this time was different. Not only because he initiated the kiss but because of what he told her through it. He couldn't help but be cocky because of the reaction he got out of her. He was in love with the Grand Master Kai, like so many others. But this was different, because she loved him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05.

The day of the trial.

Ichigo and his friends were there to defend Rukia. They would argue civilly first, but then they had their weapons in case that didn't work. The captains had warned them to respect the system and that fighting isn't always the answer. And coming from captains, that's pretty surprising.

Perhaps it was because they knew if things went wrong and they caused a riot they would sentence Rukia to death without hesitation. For now everyone was to keep calm if that meant there was a chance for Rukia to get a different sentence.

Rukia entered the elevator to take her up to the trial level. As it reached the correct floor she exited, being escorted by security of course, and waited outside the court doors until she was announced. She had lost all hope and stood like a ghost of her former self. The others might not even recognize her. She had used all of her time when she was imprisoned to come to terms with death.

Next to her, about ten feet away stood another group waiting. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Captain Toushiro, along with at least five other men all in black. Protection? In the center she saw blonde hair.

"They're all out there you know." Toushiro and the other men stepped out the way to clear her path of sight to see who it was. The guards around her moved as well.

"Your friends. From the human world."

She kept looking straight ahead as if she was being watched and didn't want anyone to know she was conversing with the prisoner. All of the guards looked straight ahead as well, almost as if to ignore this exchanged.

"But you've given up, haven't you?"

Rukia hung her head in shame. After a moment she looked over again to find the blonde staring back at her now. Her hair was in a tight bun. From temple to temple she had a smokey black stripe across he eyes similar to that of the statue of justice. She was justice. And so she wore a blindfold of black powder. Her lips were a solid blood red, and her face a porcelain masterpiece without imperfections. She wore solid black heels and short black skirt. She wore a tight black shirt with a heart-shaped top bodice and straps that went up and around her neck. A thin black strip of cloth hung around her neck twice; it was a feminine replacement for a tie. Her shoulders were exposed, and she wore black gloves that went up to the crease in her arm at the elbow. She looked, so serious. For some reason Rukia felt frightened. She had never seen her like this. It was a dramatic change from the flowery bright kimonos Ayeka usually wears.

"They are risking everything for you."

"I don't deserve it…"

Ayeka looked forward angrily. "Stop it."

Rukia looked taken-aback.

"You can't give up. You don't know what they've been through. What he's been through. Things have changed. You can't walk into things thinking you'll fail. Failure is not an option."

"But…"

"Sometimes we have to break the rules to do the right thing."

Rukia looked shocked. That's what she said to Ichigo when he signed the contract.

"How did you…?"

"I've been watching you Rukia, I've always been watching." She smiled at her.

"Now get in there and show them you're someone worth fighting for."

The doors open and Ayeka is announced. She winks at Rukia and walks in and takes her place at the highest throne of the council. Rukia enters and her eyes go to Ichigo, standing tall, smiling at her. Tears begin to form.

He's here. It doesn't matter what happens now. He's here.


End file.
